Question: $\overline{AB}$ = $\sqrt{34}$ $\overline{AC} = {?}$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $\sqrt{34}$ $?$ $ \sin( \angle ABC ) = \frac{5\sqrt{34} }{34}, \cos( \angle ABC ) = \frac{3\sqrt{34} }{34}, \tan( \angle ABC ) = \dfrac{5}{3}$
Explanation: $\overline{AB}$ is the hypotenuse $\overline{AC}$ is opposite to $\angle ABC$ SOH CAH TOA We know the hypotenuse and need to solve for the opposite side so we can use the sine function (SOH) $ \sin( \angle ABC ) = \frac{\text{opposite}}{\text{hypotenuse}} = \frac{\overline{AC}}{\overline{AB}}= \frac{\overline{AC}}{\sqrt{34}} $ $ \overline{AC}=\sqrt{34} \cdot \sin( \angle ABC ) = \sqrt{34} \cdot \frac{5\sqrt{34} }{34} = 5$